Pink
by Andrea O'Down
Summary: Johnny has accidentally ruined one of Meena's favorite shirts.


_For the writing-prompts I'm doing on tumblr. batnerd123 and two anons asked for "Is that my shirt?" for JohnnyXMeena, so I guess some people have been looking forward to this, maybe? XD I hope you like what I did. ^^_

* * *

 **Pink**

Johnny knows how to keep an apartment proportionately clean. He knows how to cook. Only a few dishes, okay, but it's enough to not let him starve. And he knows how to wash his clothes. Which is easy, just a few shirts, jeans, socks and underwear. His beloved jacket is a bit more complicated, but that's why it is his only piece of clothing he insists on bringing to the cleaner's.

And that's all he needs to know about living in his own apartment.

Or so he thought.

Because that was before he and Meena moved in together.

She wanted to be a bit more independent from her family and he was tired of living by himself. After living with his dad for twenty years, it turned out that he was kind of used to always having someone around. And living all by himself, it was just too quiet.

Not that Meena adds much to the background noise. But it's nice to have someone else around who is moving and breathing, and well, just _there_.

He had his doubts at first if moving in with your best friend actually is a good idea. What if they got along friendship-wise, but not living together-wise?

But that was unfounded.

They've been living together for two months now, and it works.

Actually, Johnny likes to have Meena around. Maybe a little more than he should - but that's something he doesn't want to think about yet. Or ever.

No need in ruining a friendship, right?

If it isn't already ruined.

With a sigh Johnny looks down on Meena's shirt which he just took out of the dryer.

Yes, he knows how to wash his clothes, but it turned out that girls' clothes are so much more complicated! There aren't just shirts and jeans and socks, there are blouses and skirts and dresses, and every item needs to be checked on how to wash correctly.

At least Meena refuses to let him wash her underwear - which he's thankful for. He doesn't even want to think what complicated kind of clothing that could be. Not that he knows much about girls' underwear or actually thinks about it or …

Anyways, he decided a long time ago to be extra-careful when it was his turn to wash.

And now this happened.

He turns the shirt in his hands, but no matter from which angle he looks at it, it's still way too small to fit Meena's form.

 _Great!_

He stuffs it into the washing basket and leaves the laundry room.

Back in their apartment, he thinks of the correct way to tell Meena that he ruined one of her favorite shirts - and can't find one.

Meena's sitting on the couch watching some TV, so Johnny decides to get this over with.

He takes the ruined shirt from the basket and holds it up.

"Meena," he addresses her.

The elephant turns her head and looks at him, and he squeezes his eyes shut. He does _not_ want to see the shocked look on her face.

"Is that my shirt?" Meena asks.

"It is," he replies, squeezing his eyes shut even more. "Or rather it was."

"What did you do to it?" Meena asks.

Granted, her tone is still calm, but yet again, has he ever really heard her raise her voice? Not that he can think of it.

"I-I guess I got something wrong and now it's shrunk."

"Yeah," Meena replies with a little laugh that makes Johnny tentatively open one eye. "It looks like you could wear that now."

He waits for her to say something else, but she doesn't, so he opens the other eye too and looks at her.

"You aren't mad?" he asks.

Meena shrugs. "I have two more shirts similar to that one. I'll survive. These things happen."

Johnny lets out the breath he's been holding in a sigh. "Phew, I'm glad."

With a little smile he puts the shirt back into the basket.

"Buuuuut," Meena says, and it makes him look at her again, "just to make it up for me, I suggest you wear that tomorrow."

Johnny's eyes widen. "But it's pink."

"Yeah, so?"

"Meena, it's _pink!_ "

"I am not colorblind, so I know."

"You want me to wear a _pink_ shirt?"

"You ruined it, so I'd say it's only fair," Meena says. "Besides, I think it'll suit you."

"You're evil," Johnny says, glaring at her a little.

Meena shrugs again. "So?"

"Please don't make me wear this tomorrow. Mike's coming to the theater for rehearsals, and I am _never_ going to hear the end of it!"

"Not a chance," Meena says with a smirk.

"I hate you," Johnny says with a twist of his mouth.

And then it hits him what he's just said, and his eyes widen.

But Meena only laughs. "Nah, you love me."

"That, I do," he says, and when he realizes what he's said now, his eyes widen even more.

"W-well, I better get this finished," he quickly says, hoping the laugh he adds doesn't sound as nervous to Meena as it sounds in his ears.

He picks up the basket and goes to his room. "Later, Meena!"

"Later, Johnny!" she replies, and her voice sounds as nice and calm as it usually does. No sign that she actually caught something.

Johnny takes a deep breath when the door of his room closes behind him.

 _Boy, that was close!_


End file.
